theskytidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anko Mitarashi
Anko Mitarashi is a shinobi (ninja) currently on the Vohemaro pirate vessel the 4423. Personality Loud is the first word that comes to mind when speaking of Anko. Boisterous, brash, bordering on rude, and beautiful but deadly are some others that quickly follow on this. She's very easygoing, most of the time, and loves to both eat and drink. Lots. Of both. She likes to get drunk often, living like a reckless teenager even in her twenties. She annoys a lot of people, and takes a certain pleasure in it too, showing up early or being too loud. It's hard not to notice Anko. She can be serious, deadly so. When she's focused on something, she notices details, and things other people might not. Whether she points these things out is a different matter. She's also slightly sadistic, whenever people have brought something painful upon themselves through either stupidity or choice. She's good at scaring people, mostly because of this. A trained kunoichi, she can adapt and use a situation and people to her own ends. All of her antics hide a darker center. After being cursed and then abandoned by her master, she tends not to let people in, or show what she is really feeling, cautious of trusting anyone again. Background Mitarashi Anko was born in a village outside of Melior, into a family with a long tradition of becoming ninja for the Leaf organization. From a very early age she was trained, by the school run by the Leaf, having lost her parents at a very young age to an attack. But she was loud, and brash, and no one really thought she was ninja material, including herself. But she was determined and graduated at the same time as her classmates. When everyone was being chosen by their new tutors in small groups of three, Anko wasn't really wanted by any of them. But she happened to catch the eye of one of the village's legendary ninjas, Orochimaru. It started out as most apprenticeships should, but quickly turned sour. Orochimaru was looking for the secret to immortality, by preforming gruesome experiments on those of the village who would not be missed. Eventually, he was banished and Anko went with him, her loyalty to her teacher unwavering. He continued his experiments, and continued teaching her techniques, even forbidden ones he had come up with, until his experiments turned on her. He cursed her and nine others. Out of the ten, she was the only one able to survive the stress and pain the curse put on her body. And then he abandoned her altogether, telling her that she was lacking. She was found and brought back by an elite team from her village. From there, she became a very good ninja, avoiding drawing on the power the cursed seal gave her, advancing in skill until she reached the journeyman level in her village. However, she was still a boisterous, loud, and often drunk woman. Eventually she decided to go out on a sort of vacation for a year or so. She ended up on the 4423 mostly out of boredom and the desire to see a little action, or at least get drunk with some people who'd appreciate it. She joined the ship before the Kropmork assassinations, and has been with it ever since, up to and including their latest adventures in Duma and Berum. Quotes/Trivia See also * Link External links * External link